¡Y todo por culpa de Mu!
by Yami-neechan
Summary: Titus se ve un grave aprieto después de que Marga le hace una pregunta, ¿cómo se las ingeniará el Magi para salir con vida? Y de paso estrangular a cierto pelirrojo, porque al final, ¡todo era culpa de Mu! Yaoi, [SphintusxTitus]
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fanfic yaoi, o sea, cuyo contenido implica amor homo, chicoxchico, si no te gusta, absténte de leer.**

Bueno... Una idea loca, muy loca que s me ocurrió cuando me fue a dormir, y que me quedé escribiéndola xD estos son mi pareja favorita, los shippeo desde el primer momento en que los vi, así que traigo un pequeño aporte.

Advertencias: OoC, lenguaje y quizá, si tengo inspiración, lemon.

Se lamentan todas las posible faltas de ortografía, estoy escribiendo en mi celular, es un iPhone, y si alguien tiene uno sabrá que el corrector es un maldito troll.

Disclaimer: Magi le pertenece al gran Shinobu Ohtaka, yo solo utilizo los personajes para crear mi historia.

* * *

Aquel día no tenía nada que hacer, llevaba las últimas horas sentado en el trono, jugando con su centro, y contemplando el rukh que volaba de un lado a otros su alrededor.

Realmente se aburría. Mucho. Muchísimo. Pero sabía que sin una excusa aceptable, no podía abandonar su sitio.

De pronto, unos alegres pasos comenzaron a escucharse; la niña interrumpió en la estancia con un torrecillo alegre y despreocupado, y aquella tan característica sonrisa suya.

—Titus, Titus —llamó.

El joven la miró ávidamente, aquella pequeña sería su salvavidas, irían a pasear o a hacer algo.

—¿Si, Marga?

—¿Es verdad que te gusta Sphintus?

Con aquella pregunta, Marga se encargó de quitar de lleno todo el aburrimiento que Titus tenía.

Comenzó a toser como loco, ahogándose en su propia saliva.

Parecía que el Magi explotaría de un momento a otro.

Su cara se pudo pálida, luego colorada y al final terminó pareciendo un arco iris.

—Titus, ¿te gusta Sphintus? —sin la más mínima señal de remordimiento, la niña repitió la pregunta, mientras lo observaba curiosa, ansiosa por la respuesta.

—Marga... —consiguió balbucear— ¿D-dónde escuchaste eso?

La chiquilla comenzó a relatar todo lo que había hecho durante el día a modo de explicación, le contó que después del desayuno había ido a visitar los caballos, que había estado jugando con una chica del clan Carmen, que después del almuerzo había ido a jugar a los viñedos, y que se había encontrado a Mu, con quien había estado charlando un largo rato.

—Entonces... ¿Mu fue quien te dijo eso? —inquirió sonriendo "inocentemente".

Marga asintió.

—Y también me dijo que nosotro parecíamos una familia, que tu eras como la mamá, y Sphintus como el papá.

Mu iba a pagar aquello muy, muy caro.

¡¿Quién carajo a se creía para andar metiendo esa clase de cosas en la cabeza de su dulce e inocente Marga?!

Se la haría pagar, en definitiva, aquel larguísimo cabello, el orgullo del fanalis dejaría de existir a partir de ese día, o al menos re vería muy reducido.

Casi sentía como una sonrisa malévola se iba extendiendo por su rostro, cuando Marga lo volvió a la realidad.

—Titus, respóndeme — exigió.

—Mo debes hacerle caso al imbécil de Mu, Marga.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta Sphintus?

Alexius se vio acorralado, si decía la verdad, se vería acorralado por una ola más de preguntas, y si mentía no funcionaría, aquella niña podía oler las mentiras a kilómetros.

Y es que la respuesta verdadera era un "sí".

Titus no sabía en que momento el mago de Heliohapt había dejado de caerle mal para caerle bien, y menos aún en que momento había terminado gustándole.

Así es, el Magi del Imperio Reim estaba enamorado.

Enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Por qué era su mejor amigo, aunque nadie pudiera explicar aquella relación de amor-odio.

Y es que realmente no se explicaba como era posible, en el nombre de Salomón, el haberse enamorado de Sphintus; después de que había vuelto a la vida, y el clan Carmen se había mudado a Reim, el moreno se pasaba molestándole, le encantaba decirle que con sí nuevo aspecto parecía una chica.

Pero aún así estaba enamorado, y mucho; sentía mariposas en el estómago y se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía, de ahí que hubiera estado evitándolo todo este tiempo.

—¡Titus! —Marga comenzaba a impacientares, era hora de buscar una salida.

—Mira pequeña...

El rubio se pasó la mano por la frente, pensando que responder.

—Te gusta Sphintus —dijo, ya no como una pregunta, si lo como una afirmación.

El corazón del Magi se disparó.

—Mira Marga, esas son cosas de adultos, ¿si? Así qué no debes preocuparte por ello.

—No te preocupes Titus, no se lo diré, con una condición —la niña sonrió, y el chico no supo como interpretar esa sonrisa.

Debía vigilar mejor con que clase de persona estaba dejando que se juntara su pequeña, por que estaba claro que no le estaba haciendo nada bueno.

—¿S-si?

—Que te le declares antes de que pase una semana.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Vale la pena que lo continúe? Si es así, haz meló saber un hermoso review C:


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~! Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de esta cosa loca que se hace llamar fanfic.

Les doy un millón de gracias por sus hermosos reviews, favs y follows, ya saben, son la inspiración de nosotros l s escritores, y la verdad, nunca esperé que les fuera a gustar tanto. :3

Se lamentan todas las posible faltas de ortografía, estoy escribiendo en mi celular, es un iPhone, y si alguien tiene uno sabrá que el corrector es un maldito troll.

Advertencias: OoC, lenguaje y quizá, si tengo inspiración, lemon.

* * *

Capítulo 2:

De haber sido en circunstancias normales, Titus se hubieran enfadado tremendamente, y hubiera ido estrangular a aquel que se atrevía a perturbar la paz de la mañana con gritos.

Pero por el contrario, una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Como Magi del Imperio Reim, se suponía debía ser una persona responsable, justa, honesta, calmada, bla, bla, bla. En resumen, todo el mundo esperaba que fuera tan bueno como su madre, Scheherazade; pero Titus distaba en ciertos aspectos especialmente en esa parte donde decía "no tomes venganza cuando alguien daña la inocencia de tu protegida"

Y aquellos gritos eran la prueba de ello.

Cuando terminó la guerra, el líder Fanalis se había disculpado profusamente con Titus por todas las cosas que le había dicho, después de eso, habían comenzado a llevarse bien y luego muy bien; eran lo que podría llamarse buenos amigos, hasta ahora probablemente.

* * *

Mu era siempre de las primeras personas en despierta ser en la mañana, ese día, se sintió un poco extraño, pero no le concedió nada de importancia.

Comenzó su rutina diaria, yendo a despertar a su hermana.

Al pasar por la fuente, vio con el rabillo del ojo algo extraño en su reflejo, se volvió para contemplarlo mejor, y lo que vio lo hizo quedarse estático.

Se llevó la mano al cabello, esperando que el reflejo fuera sólo una ilusión producida por su mente para asustarlo.

Pero no fue así.

Su cabello, antes larguísimo, ahora apenas pasaba de los hombros.

–... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Titus se quedo en la cama unos cuantos minutos más, durmió otro poco, y después se estiró todo lo que pudo y finalmente se pudo en pie.

Lo primero en su día era siempre un baño, hoy tendría varias estúpidas reuniones con los altos mandos del reino, y debía ir, en palabras de Marga, "bonito".

Después del baño, debía cepillar su cabello, una actividad realmente agotadora, aún no se acostumbraba a tener el cabello tan largo, y le demandaba casi una hora cepillarlo bien.

Cuando se acerca a para abrir la puerta, esta se abrió, echándolo para atrás de golpe, y Sphintus apareció en el umbral.

—¡Hey! —saludó.

El Magi se sonrojó ligeramente, y le contestó con brusquedad:

—¡Ten más cuidado! Casi me golpeas.

—Bueno, tal vez eso te hubiera quitado la cara de niña, oh, lo olvidaba eso no se te quita.

Carmen había amanecido de mal humor, casi no había podido dormir la noche anterior, y su madre lo había levantado a gritos hacía ya rato.

Titus se sonrojó y estuvo a punto de clavar la parte peligrosamente puntiaguda de su báculo en las costillas del moreno, pero a última hora se contuvo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala gana.

—En realidad, sólo venía a molestar.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Recuerda que soy tu médico, Marga me dijo que ayer te habías sentido un poco mal.

Titus desvió la mirada al suelo. ¡Se suponía que tenía una semana! Una semana era suficiente para convencer Marga de que aquello era una tontería; pero al parecer la niña estaba empeñada en hacerle pasar mal.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Quién?

—Marga.

—Ni idea.

—Ah...

—Bueno, ¿me vas a dejar revisarte o no?

El corazón de Titus dio un vuelvo.

—E-estoy bien, no te preocupes, no sé porqué Marga te dijo eso.

—En todo caso, no vendrá mal que te revise.

—En serio, n-no es necesario.

—Si te pasa algo, todo el mundo me va a caer encima, así que insisto.

—Pe-pero...

Sphintus lo arrastró hasta la cama, y lo dejó sobre ella, después, comenzó a tantearle el abdomen con las piernas y a murmurar.

—Los músculos parecen estar bien, no hay ningún posible desgarro.

Colocó su mano sobre el pecho del rubio y envió un poco de magoi.

—No hay daño en los órganos internos, ni el corazón, al parecer estás bien —dictaminó.

—Te lo dije —Titus aún seguí rojo, y todavía más después de sentir las manos del otro.

—Pero, tu cuerpo aun es débil, además, no es un cuerpo normal, nunca sé como puede reaccionar.

—Lo creó la Señorita Scheherazade.

—Pero la Señorita Scheherazade ya no está, Titus, así que no hay nada seguro —suspiró—, pero por el momento no puedo hacer mucho, vas a seguir tomando el té de hiervas que te doy todos los días.

—¡¿Esa cosa que sabe asquerosamente amarga?! -se quejó el Magi.

—No imbécil, eso es... bueno, no sé lo que es exactamente, pero te lo manda a dar Mu para que no te quedes dormido en la tarde y hagas tu trabajo, lo traen de occidente.

Los labios del rubio se curvaron en una floja sonrisa cuando Sphintus mencionó a Mu.

—El que yo te doy es dulce.

—Ah...

—Además, tienes que hacer ejercicio, tus músculos están débiles, y tienes que hacerlos más fuertes, así que de ahora en adelante vas a sacar tiempo el la tarde para eso, y créeme, te vigilaré para que lo hagas.

—¡¿Ehhhh?!

—Eso —Sphintus sonrió un poco, molestar a Titus siempre servía para animarlo.

El mago de Heliohapt le revolvió un el cabello y salió de la habitación.

Titus de dejó caer sobre la cama y suspiró.

* * *

Con toda seguridad podía decir que no quería que llegara la tarde.

Marga había estado evitándolo todo el día. El único momento en el que la vio fue al almuerzo, y tenía una sonrisa extraña pintada en la cara, en definitiva, esa niña era de todo menos un manso cordero.

Quizo reclamarle por la mentira que le dijo a Sphintus, pero simplemente no fue capaz.

Cuando acababa de ponerse el sol, una de las doncellas del palacio se presentó en su "estudio".

—Señorito Titus —le llamó.

El aludido frunció el ceño, antes decían "Señorita Scheherazade" y ahora habían adoptado la costumbre de decirle "Señorito Titus", denominación que odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Sí? —respondió de mala gana.

—El joven Sphintus —se sonrojo un poco—perdón, su médico le manda a llamar, le espera en el jardín interior este.

Las arrugas de su frente se pronunciaron un poco más; ¡¿Joven?! ¡¿Por qué a Sphintus si lo llamaban "joven" y él tenían que darle el ridículo apodo de "señorito"?!

En definitiva aquello no era justo, no era nada justo.

—Claro, en un momento voy, gracias.

La mujer asintió y se retiro.

Titus hizo girar el báculo entre sus manos, y luego lo apretó con fuerza.

Se preguntó por Mu, no se había aparecido en todo el día, algo raro cabe destacar, teniendo en cuenta que Mu era quien constantemente vigilaba que hiciera su trabajo correctamente.

Quizá no quería que lo vieran, o andaría por ahí haciendo las averiguaciones del caso, intentando encontrar al culpable, cosa que jamás lograría.

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, y se sintió un poco mareado por un par de segundos. Aún no se acostumbraba a ese cuerpo, y sumándole el hecho de que había estado guardado por bastante tiempo, porque no tenía idea de cuando su madre había creado ese clon, provocaba que le costara un poco de trabajo adaptarse.

Diviso a Sphintus detrás de una enorme planta, tenía su pipa entre los dientes y leía un pergamino mientras murmuraba.

El Magi se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar, y el peliblanco levantó la mirada.

—Corre hasta aquí —le dijo.

—¿Eh? —preguntó confundido.

Sphintus asintió, y repitió la misma oración.

Titus corrió los pocos metros que los separaban.

Y se sintió altamente estúpido, corriendo con su ropa formal y el larguísimo cabello ondeando a cada paso.

El moreno frunció un poco el ceño.

—Deberías recoger tu cabello, se ensuciará.

—Hum... Bueno... Nunca antes lo he recogido... No... No sé como... —el Magi se sonrojó.

El médico apunto con su báculo al cabello de Titus, y este comenzó a recogerse mágicamente, fue en ese momento cuando Titus de dio cuenta que existía un hechizo para eso, y que de seguro Judal lo usaba todos los días.

—Oh...

—Sí, "oh", también te puedes recoger el cabello con magia.

—Oh...

Titus se reprendió a sí mismo por repetir la misma estúpida respuesta.

—Ahora, ve corriendo a esa fuente, rodéala, y regresa —Sphintus señaló una enorme fuente de la que brotaba el agua, que estaba en el otro extremo del jardín.

Cuando lo hizo, ya comenzaba a jadear.

—Ahora, intenta tocar el suelo con los dedos de las manos, sin doblar las rodillas.

El rubio pensó que eso sería muy fácil.

Pero cuando intentó inclinarse, los dedos ni siquiera le llegaban al empeine. Lo intentó varias veces, hasta que sintió que la espalda se le partía.

—¡AY! —gritó levantándose de golpe.

—Lo suponía, ese cuerpo está extremadamente débil —dictaminó Sphintus.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? ¿Tendré que tomar algo o qué?

—No, tendrás que hacer ejercicio.

El Magi maldijo internamente, mientras Sphintus lo obligaba a correr de nuevo.

* * *

Se desplomó sobre el suelo, sin importarle ensuciarse o lastimarse. estaba demasiado agotado, y eso que no era mucho lo que había hecho.

Sphintus se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estás muy cansado? —preguntó.

Titus quiso asesinarlo con la mirada.

—Supongo que tendré que llevarte a tu habitación, después de todo es mi culpa que estés así.

Si bien estaba muy cansado, eso no le impidió ponerse rojo escarlata.

—¿Q-q-q-q-q-u-u-u-u-é-é-é-é? —tartamudeó— ¡NO!

—Deja de armar drama, niñita.

—¡Hey!

—Bien, bien, dejaré de molestar, por ahora.

Agarró los brazos de Titus y se los pasó por lo hombros.

—Anda, agárrate de mi cuello.

—Puedo llegar solo, en serio.

—Sí, quizá de aquí a mañana te habrás arrastrado unos cuantos metros, y tus superiores me matarán, Titus, coopera, no puedo cargarte si tu no te dejas.

De mala gana, y rojo como un tomate, el Magi se agarró del cuello del moreno, y apoyó la cabeza en su espaldas.

Los latidos del corazón de Sphintus, quizá un poco acelerados, lo tranquilizaron.

Sphintus se levantó, y se tambaleó un poco por el peso extra.

Ya no había nadie en los corredores del palacio, y Titus agradeció eso, no quería que alguien lo viera en ese estado, siendo cargado por Sphintus.

Una vez en la habitación del Magi, Sphintus lo dejó en la cama cuidadosamente.

—Procura dormir bien —le dijo— mañana harás lo mismo; puedes levantarte un poco más tarde si quieres, ya hablaré con los de arriba.

Titus asintió medio dormido, y masculló un "buenas noches", antes de dormirse.

Sphintus sonrió de medio lado, el rubio podía verse tierno cuando quería. Un leve tono carmesí le llegó a las mejillas. Sacudió la cabeza intentando desprenderse de esos pensamientos, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

¿Y qué tal?

Tomatazos, rosas, besos, bombas, lo que quieran, ya saben, en ese cuadrito de ahí abajo ;)

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
